So Hard To Say It: Shougakkou
by SarahMaula154Kila0ooo
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan berlatar halte bus dan senja, kedua anak manusia berbeda gender ini saling bertukar rasa terima kasih tanpa kata. [AU!School, fem!Chuuya]
1. Chapter 1

**Bungo Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **So Hard To Say It: Shougakkou by SarahMaula157Kila0ooo**

 **Cover image dimiliki oleh yang membuat, editan kalimat oleh saya**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, genderbender, AU, gajeness, garing kriuk-kriuk, dwwl…**

 **A/N: Sebuah fanfiction BSD berseri dengan judul "So Hard To Say It", dan ini adalah bagian sekolah dasar atau shougakkou dari serial ini :)**

 **Cover image mengandung spoiler :)**

 **A Soukoku fanfiction [AU!school, fem!Chuuya]**

 **Sistem sekolah campur Indonesia-Jepang :)**

* * *

Senja yang telah menyelimuti Kota Yokohama itu tidak menunjukkan bahwa hari sesore yang dikatakannya. Di suatu ruang kelas pada sebuah sekolah dasar Yokohama tampak seorang anak perempuan setia bergelut dengan banyaknya lembaran kertas. Angin yang berhembus melalui celah jendela membelai lembut rambut jingganya, seolah-olah mengingatkan dirinya.

Anak perempuan itu menengok ke jendela dan mendapati matahari kala sore hari itu seolah berada di antara awan. Menghela nafas, lalu dia berdiri untuk meregangkan badan. Sejenak memandangi hasil kerja kerasnya, anak itu tersenyum bangga seraya bergumam, "Yosh!" Setelah barang-barang dibereskan, dia segera memakai tasnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Nakahara Chuuya adalah namanya—sudah duduk di bangku kelas 6 Sekolah Dasar Negeri 2 Yokohama. Hasil evaluasi belajarnya tadi sudah lebih baik daripada dua hari yang lalu di mana ia memulai program ini—program belajar dan mengevaluasi hasil belajar secara mandiri, begitulah Chuuya menamainya. Semua itu dilakukannya karena satu hal: ingin mendapatkan hasil terbaik yang pernah ia capai pada tahun terakhirnya di sekolah tersebut.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat matanya melihat sesuatu tergeletak di tepi jejeran bunga sekolah. Chuuya mendekati objek tersebut, lalu mengambil dan membersihkan benda persegi berlembar itu. Sebuah buku tulis sederhana. Dia mengecek isinya, dan mendapati berbagai catatan tentang pelajaran matematika. Amburadul memang, tetapi catatan pada buku itu mudah dimengerti.

'Kenapa ada di sini?' batin Chuuya heran.

Manik birunya berhenti jelalatan saat mendapati nama sang pemilik buku.

"Dazai Osamu, Kelas 6-1," Chuuya membaca data singkat sang pemilik buku yang tertera di balik sampul depan, 'Anak itu, ya,' pikirnya.

Chuuya sedikit tahu tentang anak yang dimaksud—hasil keterpaksaan ikut rumpian teman-temannya. Dazai Osamu, seorang anak laki-laki yang seangkatan dan seumuran dengannya. Anak yang berpenampilan seperti baru saja selamat dari sebuah kecelakaan maut—dengan perban yang melilit tubuh dan sebuah kurk. Untuk ukuran anak jenius dia memiliki hobi yang aneh, yaitu bunuh diri. Kabarnya, anak itu seseorang yang dingin dengan segala leluconnya yang aneh. Seperti itulah Dazai Osamu yang Chuuya dengar.

Dengan kata lain, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Dazai Osamu.

Mendengus kecil, Chuuya kembali melangkah pergi dengan keputusan menyimpan dan akan mengembalikan buku itu (secara diam-diam, tentu saja). Kakinya melangkah menuju halte bus—tempat dia biasa menunggu jemputan jika sedang malas pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Hari ini tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Lupa bawa uang saku pula. Walau tidak terlalu mengurangi rasa laparnya, Chuuya bersyukur bahwa dirinya selalu dan terbiasa membawa bekal air minum dari rumah.

'Kuharap, hari ini _Ane-san_ cepat menjemputku,' batin Chuuya lelah.

Dari kejauhan, Chuuya melihat ada seorang anak sebaya dirinya duduk di halte bus tersebut. Hal itu spontan membuatnya berpikir, apakah mereka satu sekolah atau tidak. Serta, apa yang dilakukan anak itu hingga belum dijemput padahal sudah sesore ini. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mengenali anak itu.

'Dazai Osamu…'

Tampak seorang anak laki-laki duduk di tengah-tengah kursi tunggu itu. Surai cokelat tuanya yang tergerak karena angin melambai pelan, membuat perban yang melilit setengah kepalanya terlihat. Kurk yang biasa dia gunakan kini disampirkan. Matanya yang terlihat hampa memandang lurus ke depan. Dazai Osamu yang tidak Chuuya kenal tengah duduk di sana dengan pandangan datar.

Chuuya terpaku di tempat: ragu dan enggan ke sana.

Bukan.

Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan anak itu. Dia tidak seperti beberapa anak lain yang tidak suka bahkan membenci keberadaan Dazai Osamu. Hanya saja, duduk bersama tanpa bahan obrolan adalah hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Lagipula, dia malas berurusan dengan orang populer.

Menghela nafas—antara pasrah dan lelah—di tempat, Chuuya memutuskan ke halte bus itu. Tanpa sadar, ia melangkah lebih pelan. Chuuya berhenti saat jarak antara dirinya dan Dazai kurang lebih dua meter. Tahu bahwa ada orang lain di tempat itu, Dazai menoleh untuk melihat si empu. Manik cokelatnya bertemu dengan manik laut Chuuya.

Mereka masih bertukar tatapan, sampai 'tak lama Chuuya bersuara, " _Ano…_ boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"…" yang ditanya malah tidak memberi respon—Dazai masih memandangi Chuuya.

Urat kekesalan Chuuya mulai kambuh gara-gara anak satu ini. Ditanya baik-baik malah tetap melototin dia? Terpesona melihat hadiah dari Tuhan, heh? Perempatan imajinernya makin membesar karena perkataannya diabaikan. Chuuya segera duduk sambil berucap dengan menahan rasa jengkelnya, "Kuanggap diammu itu sebagai 'iya'!"

Mata dan kepala Dazai mengikuti arah gerak anak perempuan itu. Chuuya duduk di ujung kursi tunggu halte bus itu—menjaga jarak karena beberapa alasan.

Dazai masih memerhatikan Chuuya yang memandang ke depan dengan menautkan kedua alis ke bawah. Rambut senja dan manik lautnya membuat Dazai berpikir kalau anak perempuan itu blasteran. Ransel merahnya yang sederhana tampak sedikit menggembung. Pasti banyak bawaan, pikirnya. Kaos biasa dengan hiasan kerah baju yang manis dan rok lipit selutut membuat anak perempuan itu terlihat sederhana namun manis. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat penampilannya agak mencolok. Sebuah topi fedora berhiasan yang ada di pucuk kepalanya. Dazai menaikkan sebelah alis saat melihat benda itu.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan ketus itu menyadarkan Dazai.

Saat fokusnya kembali, dia mendapati anak perempuan itu melirik dirinya dengan jengkel.

Tatapan sinis nan menusuk Chuuya berikan pada anak laki-laki itu. Apa dia tidak tahu betapa risihnya dirinya sejak tadi?

" _Iie, nande mo nai,_ " balas Dazai sambil memalingkan wajahnya, " _Tokoro de_ , kenapa kamu malah duduk?" tanyanya dengan melirik Chuuya terang-terangan.

"Hah?" Chuuya jelas bingung dan kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, "Apa maksudmu? Ini, kan, tempat umum! Berarti sudah jelas, kan?" balasnya dengan sengit.

Yak, sekakmat.

Dazai kembali menoleh, "Kan, tadi kamu bertanya padaku. Dan, aku belum menjawabnya. Itu berarti, kamu belum boleh duduk di sini, kan?"

JLEB! Oke, ini baru sekakmat.

"Ukh! A-Abaikan saja pertanyaanku itu!" Chuuya mengelak sambil memalingkan wajah.

Kruyuuuuuk!

"…" kedua anak itu terdiam. Tak lama, Dazai yang menatap datar Chuuya mendapati wajah anak perempuan itu tertunduk dan memerah.

"Pfft! Ahahahaha!" Dazai tertawa lepas mengetahui keadaan anak perempuan itu.

"Hei! Ini bukan hal yang pantas ditertawakan!" teriak Chuuya marah.

"Hahahaha! Memang, tapi ini hal yang boleh ditertawakan, _daro_?" balas Dazai yang kembali tertawa.

" _Omae…_ awas saja kau!" geram Chuuya sambil menahan kepalan tangannya yang siap melayang kapan saja.

Dazai perlahan berhenti tertawa sambil menyeka sebelah mata yang 'tak tertutup perban, "Yang tadi nyaring sekali!"—"Berhenti kau!"—"Dari jam berapa kamu tidak makan?" tanyanya.

"Bu-Bukan urusanmu!"

"Jawab saja. Sejak kapan?"

Dengan enggan Chuuya menjawab, "S-Sejak aku berangkat sekolah."

"…" keduanya kembali terdiam. Chuuya sibuk menahan rasa lapar dan malunya. Sementara itu, Dazai sibuk membongkar isi tasnya. Chuuya ingat benar kalau tadi pagi dia tidak sarapan. Padahal, Kouyou, kakak sepupunya, sudah menyiapkan roti panggang.

"!" Chuuya tersadar dari lamunan saat sesuatu menyentuh sebelah tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sebungkus roti melon diletakkan begitu saja. Chuuya menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat satu-satunya manusia yang bersama dirinya. Dan, tampak Dazai yang sedang merapikan kembali isi tasnya.

Dazai melirik Chuuya yang hanya terdiam melihatnya, "Itu untukmu. Teman-temanku terlalu banyak memberiku," jelasnya, lalu kembali (sok) sibuk.

"…" Chuuya termangu, lalu menatap roti itu sebelum akhirnya mengambilnya. Kali ini, giliran Chuuya yang sibuk dengan tasnya. Dazai yang sudah duduk anteng di tempat sedikit menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ini!" sebuah buku tulis tersodor ke Dazai, "Aku tidak sengaja melihat ini tergeletak di tanah," jelas Chuuya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dipalingkan ke arah lain.

"Oh, begitu," Dazai menyambut buku itu, "Kamu seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot," buku itu lalu berpindah tangan.

"Dan, membiarkan orang-orang menginjaknya? Kamu pikir, aku setega itu?" balas Chuuya.

"Siapa tahu?" Dazai balik membalas sambil mengindikkan bahu.

"Kh! _Omae… Teme_!" teriak Chuuya sambil menunjuk Dazai.

" _Oya,_ kamu kasar sekali! Seorang perempuan akan di cap jelek kalau berkata kasar, kamu tahu?"—"Masa bodoh!"—"Jika terus seperti itu, aku akan melaporkanmu pada wali kelasmu, lho!" ucap Dazai dengan ancaman yang terdengar main-main.

"Apa?! Berani-ber— _chotto_. Memangnya kamu tahu kelasku?" balas Chuuya menantang.

Dazai membalas dengan santai, "Nakahara Chuuya, Kelas 6-3. Sudah cukup?"

"Ukh! Dari mana—Bagaimana—GAH! Awas saja kau! Dasar manusia mumi!" teriak Chuuya bangkit dari duduknya seraya menunjuk Dazai yang senyam-senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah," Dazai yang menyadari sesuatu segera bangkit dengan bantuan kurknya, "Aku duluan. Pastikan kamu segera memakannya, Chuuya!" ucapnya memeringatkan, lalu melangkah menuju mobil hitam yang berhenti di seberang jalan.

" _Ee_! _Shitteiru yo_!" balas Chuuya kesal, lalu terdiam sejenak, "OI! Jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya! Tidak sopan!" marahnya pada Dazai yang sudah masuk mobil.

Mobil tersebut mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyum jenaka yang Dazai tujukan pada Chuuya.

"Dazai… _teme wa oboeteru yo_!" Chuuya menggeram dengan sebuah kepalan tangan ditujukan pada Dazai yang sayangnya sudah mulai menjauh.

Dazai sudah duduk anteng di kursi penumpang. Buku tulis matematika yang berada di genggaman menjadi fokusnya. Dazai yang terus menatapi buku itu telah menarik perhatian si sopir yang memerhatikanya dari cermin spion tengah mobil. Manik Dazai tidak sehampa biasanya. Tatapan itu berbeda dengan tatapan yang selalu bersanding dengan raut datarnya.

"Hirotsu- _san_ ," Dazai memanggil si sopir, "Mengapa hari ini terlambat menjemput saya?"

"Maafkan saya, Dazai- _dono_. Sebagai tangan kanan paman Anda, saya didesak untuk segera menuntaskan pekerjaan saya oleh atasan lain. Hal itu membuat saya terpaksa terlambat menjemput Anda, karena tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan saya," jelas Hirotsu.

"Hm… _souka. Demo, ii da yo,_ " balas Dazai sembari memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melihat pemandangan dari kaca mobil.

"Dazai- _dono_ ," Hirotsu memanggil tuan mudanya sambil fokus menyetir, "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu hari ini?" tanyanya sambil kembali melirik spion tengah mobil.

"Tidak. Tidak terjadi apa-apa," Dazai menjawab singkat, "Hanya saja, barusan aku mengalami sebuah pertemuan baru," tambahnya pelan.

"…" Hirotsu yang masih memerhatikan Dazai segera kembali fokus menyetir seraya tersenyum kecil, " _Souka_."

Diam-diam, Hirotsu senang tuan mudanya mendapatkan teman baru lagi—teman baru yang baik, pastinya.

Di sisi lain, Chuuya baru saja akan membuka bungkus roti melonnya, tapi gerakan tangannya segera terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah label dan membacanya.

"…" terdiam sejenak, lalu Chuuya segera memakan roti melon itu dengan tangan yang terkepal seraya bergumam geram, "Sialan anak itu!"

Yap.

Tanggal kadaluarsa roti melon itu hari ini.

Untung diberi hari ini juga.

Dan, untung tak terlihat setitik pun warna putih yang bisa mengancam perutnya.

* * *

 **~ Pojok Author ~**

Author: Sebelumnya…

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA!

Semoga segala sifat kebinatangan yang ada pada diri kita sudah 'tersembelih' dan kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. #AMIN! O:)

Yak, penjelasan ff karya saya ini! #senang

Nah, inilah ff yang saya katakan sebelum dan sebelumnya itu. Fanfiction DazaixChuuya yang sudah saya buat namun belum juga terpublishkan. Dan… akhirnya kesampaian juga! :D

Ide ff ini sebenarnya dadakan, dan terus saya kembangkan. Awalnya ff ini cuma oneshoot alias satu chapter langsung habis gak bersisa (?). Tapi, baru aja mencapai setengah alur cerita, wordsnya ternyata malah udah banyak banget. Lalu… jadilah saya buat ff ini bersambung alias berchapter.

Yah, seperti penjelasan di Author Note di atas (iya, yang item-item tebal paling atas itu), ff ini adalah sebuah serialisasi—Bukan sinetron, lho, ya!—yang rencana saya akan ada tiga… tiga apa ya namanya? Yah, pokoknya ada tiga bagian dari serial ini lah. Intinya begitu, deh.

Yak, begitulah tentang karya saya ini. Silahkan mampir dan menampakkan diri /?/ jika ingin memberi saran, kritik, pertanyaan, dan lain-lain. :)

Sebelum (kembali) berpisah…

DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA YANG KE 73!

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Baiklah, sampai di sini kali ini! Sampai jumpa di lain waktu dan kesempatan! :)

All: Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

 **RnR?** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bungo Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **So Hard To Say It: Shougakkou by SarahMaula157Kila0ooo**

 **Cover image dimiliki oleh yang membuat, editan kalimat oleh saya**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, genderbender, AU, gajeness, garing kriuk-kriuk, dwwl…**

 **A/N: Sebuah fanfiction BSD berseri dengan judul "So Hard To Say It", dan ini adalah bagian sekolah dasar atau shougakkou dari serial ini :)**

 **Cover image mengandung spoiler :)**

 **A Soukoku fanfiction [AU!school, fem!Chuuya]**

 **Sistem sekolah campur Indonesia-Jepang :)**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari terlewati semenjak ulangan semester selesai. Chuuya sedang menikmati liburan usai ulangan semesternya dengan mengurung diri (baca: bertapa) dalam rumah—tidak, lebih tepatnya dalam kamar. Tidak terlalu membosankan, tapi sedikit menjenuhkan juga.

Keesokannya, Chuuya (yang entah kesambet apa) memilih pergi main ke luar rumah. Ibu dan kakak sepupunya yang heran dengan bahagia memperbolehkannya. Mungkin, nanti dia akan menghubungi ayahnya yang sedang bekerja di luar kota.

Dengan kaos tanpa lengan yang tersembunyi di balik cardigan, celana pendek selutut, sepatu kets, serta topi fedora kesayangannya, Chuuya melangkah pergi sambil mengantongi beberapa lembar uang dan ponsel lipatnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chuuya melangkah mengikuti nalurinya sambil melihat sekeliling. Awalnya, pemandangan di komplek perumahannya. Terus berjalan, dia melewati sekolahnya. Dia bahkan terus melangkah saat ada penjual makanan keliling kesukaannya. Namun, langkahnya berhenti saat mencapai taman kota.

Mata Chuuya yang jelalatan sedang meneliti penjuru taman. Hamparan permadani rumput yang dihiasi kuncup bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Anak-anak yang bermain dan berlarian dengan tawa dan senyum. Orang-orang yang duduk di kursi taman asyik bercengkerama. Terakhir, cahaya mentari yang terik dan hangat ditemani beberapa awan tipis.

Oke.

Pertama-tama, keluarkan nafas melalui mulut.

Kedua-dua, angkat topi fedora dan acak rambut dengan malas.

'Apa yang kulakukan di sini?'

Chuuya mengerang dalam hati. Sebenarnya, mengapa alam bawah sadarnya membuat kakinya melangkah ke tempat ini? Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan mengunjungi salah satu tempat menyegarkan hati di Yokohama ini. Tempat-tempat yang selalu ada di pikirannya hanya sekolah, rumah, dan kamar tercintanya.

Setelah lebih tenang, Chuuya memutuskan untuk menelusuri taman itu. Dia melihat-lihat isi taman beserta para penghuni tetap dan sementaranya. Setelah agak ke dalam, dia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seekor kucing yang mengelilingi kakinya. Chuuya menjongkokkan diri sambil mengelus-elus kucing bercorak itu.

"Mana teman-temanmu?" Chuuya membelai kucing itu, "Biasanya, kucing sepertimu selalu bersama yang lain jika berada di tempat seperti ini."

"Ah!"

Kucing itu tiba-tiba berlari, membuat Chuuya dengan refleks mengejarnya. Setelah berlari kecil untuk beberapa menit, akhirnya kucing itu berhenti di bawah teduhnya sebuah pohon berukuran sedang. Tampak ia sedang bermain dengan rerumputan. Chuuya mendekati kucing itu dan mencabut salah satu tanaman liar di dekatnya, lalu bermain dengannya sambil sedikit terkikik.

"!" topi Chuuya tak lagi berada di tempat yang seharusnya bersamaan terucapnya sebuah kalimat, "Tak kusangka ternyata Chuuya suka bermain dengan kucing," dia refleks mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati topinya terambang oleh tangan seseorang.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" topinya tersingkir dan membuat manik lautnya kembali bertemu dengan manik cokelat waktu itu—mata Dazai yang kali ini menatapnya datar namun mengejek.

"Ekh!" Chuuya bangkit seraya berseru, "Se-Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Dan lagi, aku tidak suka bermain dengan kucing! Ini hanya kebetulan!" dengan segera dia merebut topi fedoranya.

"Aku? Hanya tidak sengaja singgah kemari karena suatu keperluan, dan ternyata malah bertemu dengan Chuuya," balas Dazai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan yang tidak menopang kurk, membuat dirinya terlihat seolah-olah kecewa.

"Maaf jika kau kecewa, tapi aku di sini juga karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan!" balas Chuuya jengkel sambil memakai kembali topinya.

"Wow! Berarti takdir, donk!"

"Takdir dengkulmu! Pergi sana! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

"Gak bisa seperti itu, Chuuya! Ini tempat umum, jadi semua bebas untuk berada di sini!"

"Dan, tempat ini telah kutandai sebagai wilayahku! Jadi, pergilah!"

"Aah, malas~! Aku capek bolak-balik! Biarkan aku numpang istirahat di teritorimu, Chuuya!" ucap Dazai sambil memosisikan diri. Kurk disampirkan, duduk anteng di bawah teduhan pohon, lalu bersandar dengan nyaman. Ditambah lagi ada angin sepoi-sepoi, semerbak wangi bunga, rerumputan dan dedaunan yang terkadang melambai.

Ah, indahnya hidup.

Chuuya mengedutkan sebelah mata ditambah perempatan imajiner kesal melihat kelakuan bocah mumi itu. Dengan menghela nafas kasar, akhirnya dia ikut duduk agak jauh dari Dazai. Dia masih sedikit bermain dengan kucing itu dengan kedua kaki yang disilangkan serta kening yang berkerut.

"Bagaimana hasil ulanganmu, Chuuya?" tanya Dazai tiba-tiba.

"Lumayan," jawab Chuuya singkat, "lebih baik dari perkiraanku malahan," tambahnya, "Kamu sendiri?"

"Seperti biasa," balas Dazai sekenanya.

"Hah?! Jadi, selama ini kau selalu Ranking Satu?!" Chuuya spontan bertanya.

"?" Dazai balik menoleh ke Chuuya, "Dari mana kamu tahu kali ini pun aku Ranking Satu?" wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi jenaka, "Aah, jangan-jangan, selama ini Chuuya selalu mengecek nilaiku, ya? Ya ampun, Chuuya! Aku tidak tahu kamu sebegitunya mengkhawatirkan diriku~!" goda Dazai dengan suara yang dimainkan.

"BUKAN BEGITU! Semua murid pasti penasaran siapa yang meraih ranking di kelas lain, kan?!" sangkal Chuuya dengan rona yang berusaha disamarkan, 'Padahal, aku hanya penasaran. Pede sekali dia!' gerutunya dalam hati, "Dan lagi, baru kali ini aku mengecek peringkatmu, tahu! Sisanya aku hanya tahu dari teman-temanku!"

"Hm, begitukah? Sepertinya aku juga begitu,"—"Hah?"—"Selama ini kamu sudah berusaha, ya. Gak sia-sia, deh, kamu dapat Peringkat Empat."

"…" Chuuya terdiam mencerna, sampai Dazai kembali berkicau, "Yah, tetap saja Chuuya masih di bawahku. Perbedaan nilai kita juga terpaut lumayan jauh."

PTAS! Urat kekesalan Chuuya berasa putus.

"URUSAI! Kau sendiri tahu perbedaan kelas kita!"

"Itu gak bisa dijadikan alasan tentang perbedaan nilai kita, Chuuya!"

"GAH! Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku yang hanya murid biasa ini jelas berbeda dengan makhluk gak jelas yang jenius sepertimu!"

"Hm? Jadi, Chuuya mengakui kalau aku lebih hebat darimu?"

"Bukan begitu, _Baka_! Hah! Sudahlah!"

Dazai terkekeh sejenak, "…" lalu keduanya terdiam setelah perdebatan kecil itu.

Chuuya pura-pura kembali mengurusi kucing itu.

Dazai menatapi hamparan rumput dengan datar.

Namun, ada satu hal yang sama pada diri mereka—tanpa disadari, Dazai dan Chuuya saling memikirkan satu sama lain.

Chuuya yang sibuk memikirkan cara agar mengakurkan diri dengan Dazai.

Dazai yang sibuk memikirkan cara agar mengerti perasaan dan kelakuan Chuuya.

Hari itu keduanya lewati dengan keheningan serta suasana aneh yang mengalir di antara mereka hingga tengah hari tiba dan Dazai dijemput.

Tak lama Chuuya pun turut pulang naik bis dengan kaki yang keram.

* * *

 **~ Pojok Author ~**

Author: Moshi-moshi, minna-san! :D Yah, tidak banyak cap-cus saya kali ini.

Rencananya tiap tiga hari sekali saya bakalan, um… apa, ya namanya? Update? Ya, update chapter baru gitu. Ternyata tetap aja ada halangan. Jadi, mungkin dengan tenggat waktu yang 'tak menentu namun pasti saya akan terus mengepost chapter baru hingga akhirnya seri pertama ini complete. Yah, walaupun bagian terakhir dari serial pertama ini belum saya buat, sih. /plak

Segini aja untuk kali ini (maybe?). Terima kasih bagi teman saudara/i sekalian yang mau menggunakan waktunya untuk membaca karya saya (yang gak jelas ini) /what!? Bahkan, sampai ada yang memfav dan memfollow, saya benar-benar senang dan terhura! :D Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! O:)

All: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

 **RnR?** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bungo Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **So Hard To Say It: Shougakkou by SarahMaula157Kila0ooo**

 **Cover image dimiliki oleh yang membuat, editan kalimat oleh saya**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, genderbender, AU, gajeness, garing kriuk-kriuk, dwwl…**

 **A/N: Sebuah fanfiction BSD berseri dengan judul "So Hard To Say It", dan ini adalah bagian sekolah dasar atau shougakkou dari serial ini :)**

 **Cover image mengandung spoiler :)**

 **A Soukoku fanfiction [AU!school, fem!Chuuya]**

 **Sistem sekolah campur Indonesia-Jepang :)**

* * *

Sekarang memasuki bulan ke empat sebelum ujian akhir dan kelulusan tiba. Sekolah sibuk mengurus ujian dan menyusun acara kelulusan murid kelas 6. Partisipan utama diambil dari kelas 5 dan 4, walau begitu ada beberapa anak kelas 6 yang turut ambil peran. Para guru tentu menyusun jadwal latihan acara kelulusan dengan baik agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi mereka menjelang ujian.

Acara yang dibuat tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi targetnya adalah agar acara-acara itu meninggalkan kesan pada semua orang: baik itu para orang tua dan wali murid, para guru, dan yang utama pastinya murid-murid kelas 6.

Salah satunya adalah pertunjukan drama anak-anak. Semua murid yang dipilih dan mengajukan diri untuk menjadi partisipan sedang berkumpul di aula sekolah. Saat ini mereka sedang mendiskusikan drama apa yang akan ditampilkan dan siapa saja pemerannya.

Seorang guru wanita bertepuk tangan untuk menarik perhatian, "Baiklah, anak-anak! Kita akan memulai diskusinya! Jika ada yang ingin mengusulkan sesuatu, tolong angkat tangan kalian, mengerti?"

"Ha'i, _Sensei_!" semua murid serempak menjawab, membuat sang guru tersenyum puas.

Di tengah-tengah semua murid, Chuuya duduk dengan wajah datar yang kusut. Apa-apaan ini? Drama? Memangnya perlu? Begitulah gambaran isi otaknya sekarang.

Bukannya "benci", tapi Chuuya lebih merasa "tidak perlu" dengan adanya pementasan drama seperti ini. Baginya, berakting di depan semua orang adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Menjadi orang lain dengan wujud diri kita sendiri? Mana mau dia melakukan hal seperti itu!

Chuuya lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lutut saat diskusi dimulai, 'Orang sepertiku tidak akan diperhatikan. Lebih baik tidur saja…'

Hingga 'tak terasa, sejam telah berlalu.

Chuuya mulai merasa tubuhnya digoyang-goyangkan dan sayup-sayup suara seseorang menyapu pendengarannya.

"Oii, Nakahara- _chan_! Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur?"

Chuuya mengeluarkan erangan protes sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya mengusir si empu.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, semua gangguan itu hilang dan berganti menjadi tubuhnya yang jatuh mencium lantai.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chuuya mendudukkan dirinya dengan jengkel, "Hei, Ranpo! Apa maksudnya itu?!" tanyanya dengan kesal saat mengetahui si pelaku ternyata adalah Edogawa Ranpo, teman sekelas yang selalu sebangku dengannya.

Ranpo yang sedang berjongkok memerhatikan dirinya dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam permen loli membalas santai, "Kamu tidur terlalu lelap, padahal sudah waktunya pulang. Karena aku baik, jadi kubangunkan kamu dengan usaha terbaikku."

"Usaha terbaik? Bagiku itu usaha terburuk!" sahut Chuuya kesal kuadrat.

Ranpo mengedikkan bahu sambil berdiri, "Terserah, protes saja sesukamu."

Chuuya mendengus kesal akan perbuatan temannya yang maniak akan kedetektifan dan manisan itu, lalu berdiri sambil memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Omong-omong, kamu harus membaca yang ada di papan tulis," Ranpo berujar sambil menunjuk hal yang dimaksud dengan dagu, "sebagai persiapan dari awal karena tidak mendengarkan dan malah tidur."

"Hah?" Chuuya mengikuti arah fokus bocah itu, "Apa maksud—HEEEH?!"

Kerja sama antara mata yang jeli dan otak yang lumayan membuat Chuuya terkejut mendapati namanya tertulis dalam daftar yang terpampang di sana.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Bohong!" Chuuya mendekati papan tulis tersebut dengan panik, "Bagaimana bisa namaku masuk di salah satu pemain drama?!"

"Seseorang telah mengusulkan dirimu, dan Sensei menyetujuinya," jawab Ranpo.

"Uukh! Siapa, sih, yang memberi usul itu?! Dan, kenapa Sensei juga malah menyetujuinya?! Aaargh!" erang Chuuya kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman," timpal Ranpo.

"Grr! Kamu, sih, enak cuma bisa ngomong!"

"Hei! Aku juga ikut berpatisipasi, lho! Nasibku juga sama seperti kamu, tahu!"

"Hah? Masa' kamu juga—Oh!" Chuuya akhirnya melihat nama bocah itu, "Benar, kamu juga ikut serta, ya," ucapnya dengan wajah prihatin setengah-setengah.

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya, latihan dimulai dari besok, di tempat ini juga, sepulang sekolah."

"Begitu, ya…? Hhh…! Yah, sudahlah. Ayo pulang!" Chuuya yang sudah menenteng tas dan berada di ambang pintu segera menoleh ke Ranpo, "Hari ini aku pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Kamu pulang bareng aku lagi?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah, soalnya Fukuzawa- _san_ sibuk."

"Ooh. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!"

Ranpo hanya manggut-manggut mengekori bocah perempuan itu sambil menikmati permennya.

* * *

 **~ Pojok Author ~**

Author: Sebelum kembali bercuap-cuap, saya ucapkan…

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU ISLAM 1440 H! :D

Semoga amal ibadah selama setahun yang lalu diterima dan dibukakan pintu amal yang baru. Amin! ( O:)

Yah, gak banyak yang saya ucapkan (baca: ketik). Inti dari yang kali ini ingin saya sampaikan adalah… saya akan kembali ngaret soal update atau post chapter baru. Ini seperti hukum alam yang berlaku bagi saya (dan mungkin semua author lain). Hal ini dikarenakan baik karena tugas sekolah, kewajiban di rumah, dan hal-hal lain yang entah penting atau gak bagi saya. /maksudnya?/

Oke, balasan reviewnya! ( :)

 **~ Zean and Zian Twins ~**

Moshi-moshi! ^^ :) Hehe~ Gak nyangka bakalan tersampaikan. Awalnya saya kira feelnya kurang. Yah, namanya masih zaman eSDeh, jadi feelnya masih gitu doank. Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview karya saya ini! :D

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

 **RnR? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bungo Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **So Hard To Say It: Shougakkou by SarahMaula157Kila0ooo**

 **Cover image dimiliki oleh yang membuat, editan kalimat oleh saya**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, genderbender, AU, gajeness, garing kriuk-kriuk, dwwl…**

 **A/N: Sebuah fanfiction BSD berseri dengan judul "So Hard To Say It", dan ini adalah bagian sekolah dasar atau shougakkou dari serial ini :)**

 **Cover image mengandung spoiler :)**

 **A Soukoku fanfiction [AU!school, fem!Chuuya]**

 **Sistem sekolah campur Indonesia-Jepang :)**

* * *

Ekspresi Chuuya berasa campur aduk antara kesal, heran, dan jengah. Dia merasa lelah duluan sebelum memulai latihan. Ini semua gara-gara daftar pemain serta panitia yang baru saja dibagikan guru dan dibacanya.

Drama mereka rupanya menampilkan kisah Alice In Wonderland. Chuuya mendapat peran sebagai Si Pembuat Topi. Sedangkan, Ranpo berperan sebagai Si Kucing Penuntun. Yang membuat Chuuya merasa kesal adalah terdapat nama Dazai pada salah satu panitia drama ini—Parahnya lagi, sebagai koordinator para pemain.

'Sepertinya, aku tahu siapa yang merekomendasikanku sebagai pemain,' batin Chuuya dengan meremukkan botol air mineralnya menahan kesal.

"Ng… _ano_ …"

Chuuya menoleh ke asal suara. Siapa anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang ini? Sepertinya, dia junior, pikir Chuuya.

" _S-Senpai_ , mari kita berjuang bersama, ya!"

Kyuuung! Oke, Chuuya telah terjerat oleh keimutan juniornya ini.

"Ah, ya, sama-sama," Chuuya teringat akan sesuatu, "Kenapa junior Kelas 5 ikut ke sini?"

"Ng… _Sensei_ menunjuk beberapa murid dari kelas lain agar ikut berpatisipasi di drama untuk kelulusan para _senpai_. Jadi, be-begitulah," jelasnya, "Dan, sebenarnya saya junior Kelas 4, _Senpai_. Kakak saya yang Kelas 5 jugat ikut berpatisipasi, tetapi hanya sebagai orang di belakang panggung."

"Ooh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"Gin, Akutagawa Gin."

"Baiklah! _Yoroshiku ne_ , Gin- _chan_!"

" _H-Ha'i_!"

"Ah, sepertinya latihan akan dimulai. Ayo kita berkumpul!"

.

Chuuya tengah berlatih sendiri di panggung pada ruang aula sekolah yang ditetapkan sebagai tempat pementasan. Sebenarnya, sudah sejam yang lalu mereka selesai latihan, namun Chuuya merasa belum puas. Ini sudah hari kelima latihan, namun dia merasa dirinya tidak ada perkembangan.

"Oh, apakah kita kedatangan tamu? Sepertinya—Akh! Bukan seperti ini!"

Chuuya menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil mengerang frustasi, lalu terduduk lemas di pinggir panggung. Dia melamun sendu untuk beberapa detik, dan tiba-tiba kembali mengerang keras seraya merebahkan diri. Menghela nafas lelah, lalu menutupi pandangan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ikut dalam drama ini?"

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara menyahut, "Makanya, jangan hanya bisa mengeluh dan jadi pesimis."

"Ap—Geh, kau! Sejak kapan ada di sini?!" ucap Chuuya yang spontans bangkit, jelas merasa kaget dan kesal.

"Baru saja, kok."

Tampak Dazai dengan tangan kiri terbungkus kain sedang berjongkok dan memasang ekspresi datar mengejek yang sangat ingin Chuuya tonjok.

Tunggu… Tangan kiri? Kain? Lalu, ke mana kurk itu?

"Hei—"

"Jadi, apa yang sedang _Chibiko_ lakukan di sini?"

" _Teme_! Hentikan menyebutku begitu!"

"Latihannya gak berjalan lancar? Makanya, Chuuya harus bertambah tinggi agar bisa mengambil peran yang diinginkan."

"Berhenti mengejek ukuran tubuhku! Dan lagi… aku tak pernah ingin ikut berpartisipasi," ucap Chuuya yang memelankan suara pada kalimat terakhir, namun cukup jelas untuk sampai ke telinga Dazai.

Dazai termenung sesaat, "Chuuya—"

"Sudahlah, berhenti menggangguku. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang, kan, Dazai?" sela Chuuya seraya berdiri dan mulai melangkah.

"Aku sengaja pulang telat demi kamu, lho," Dazai ikut turun dari panggung dan mengikuti Chuuya, lalu tangan yang bebas dari balutan kain menyentuh pundaknya, "Setidaknya, cobalah satu adegan. Akan kubantu—"

"Kalau begitu," Chuuya menepis tangan itu dan berbalik, "Seharusnya dari awal kau tidak mengikutsertakan aku! Kau sudah melihat, kan, betapa buruknya diriku?! Aku hanya mengacau! Itulah sebabnya aku benci dengan acara konyol seperti ini!"

Teriakan itu menggema yang kemudian terdengar hanya nafas memburu Chuuya.

"Chuuya—"

"Aku duluan."

Dengan cepat Chuuya mengambil tasnya dan membanting pintu keluar aula, yang hanya menyisakan keheningan dan Dazai.

* * *

 **~ Pojok Author ~**

Author: Sekali lagi… maaf atas keterlambatan saya ini. _|| #Sumimasen!

Tapi, sesuai perkataan jika saya berusaha agar bisa tetap update, benar kan? Ya kan?

(Dark Sarah: Halah, alasan. -_- /plak!)

Rasio Sarah: Yak, lanjut, lanjut.

Author: Oke, entah bagaimana dan mengapa alur ceritanya menghilang dari otak saya bersamaan memori tentang Ulangan Semester lalu. Dan, saat akan melanjutkannya… ceritanya malah jadi begini.

Ekhem. Oke, ndak papa lah. Kasih bumbu drama picisan. /plak! Tapi, mungkin ini alur yang terbaik untuk hasil akhir yang dinantikan. /hah?/

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

 **RnR?** **:)**

 **At last but not least…**

Innaa lillahi wa innaa ilaihi raaji'uun

TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS BENCANA TSUNAMI SELAT SUNDA

Semoga amal ibadah korban diterima dan keluarga/kerabat yang ditinggalkan serta korban lain diberi ketabahan dan kekuatan, amin ya robbal 'alamin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bungo Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **So Hard To Say It: Shougakkou by SarahMaula157Kila0ooo**

 **Cover image dimiliki oleh yang membuat, editan kalimat oleh saya**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, genderbender, AU, gajeness, garing kriuk-kriuk, dwwl…**

 **A/N: Sebuah fanfiction BSD berseri dengan judul "So Hard To Say It", dan ini adalah bagian sekolah dasar atau shougakkou dari serial ini :)**

 **Cover image mengandung spoiler :)**

 **A Soukoku fanfiction [AU!school, fem!Chuuya]**

 **Sistem sekolah campur Indonesia-Jepang :)**

* * *

Empat hari berlalu sejak 'pertengkaran' mereka di aula sekolah. Latihan drama dan sebagainya tetap berjalan lancar, namun keadaan Chuuya berkata sebaliknya. Latihan perannya makin memburuk meski guru dan teman-teman telah memberi dorongan.

Selain itu, mereka berdua tidak pernah lagi berteguran.

.

"Yak! Waktunya beristirahat, anak-anak!"

Para murid langsung menghela nafas dan mencari tempat beristirahat, namun Chuuya lebih memilih menyendiri di pojok panggung. Botol air mineral kecil pemberian guru berada di genggaman. Dibandingkan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, memerhatikan gelembung yang tercipta akibat guncangan tangannya pada air tersebut terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"?" Chuuya menengadah ketika menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya, 'Siapa anak ini?'

Seorang anak laki-laki menatap Chuuya dengan manik hitamnya yang dingin, "Nakahara- _senpai_ , bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Huh?" Chuuya membeo heran.

"Di sini tidak memungkinkan," gumamnya seraya melirik sekitar, lalu berbalik dan segera melangkah setelah berucap, "Tolong ikuti saya."

"Hah?" Chuuya benar-benar bingung, sumpah.

.

Chuuya dan anak laki-laki itu kini berada di bawah teduhan pohon pada taman sekolah. Dia segera menyandarkan diri pada pohon tersebut, dan anak itu berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata terarah ke depan. Jeda yang cukup panjang di antara mereka membuat kesabarannya menipis.

"Pertama-tama," Chuuya tak bisa lagi menahan diri, "Kamu siapa?"

"Saya Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Kelas 5-1. Panitia Perpisahan Divisi Perlengkapan."

Oke. Perkenalan yang lengkap. Tapi, kalau bicara bisa gak melulu menatap ke depan?

"Jadi—"

"Tentang apa yang ingin saya bicarakan," Chuuya kaget anak ini tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, "Apa _Senpai_ punya masalah dengan Dazai- _senpai_?"

"…"

Chuuya bengong seketika.

"Hah?"

"Belakangan ini Dazai- _senpai_ terlihat lebih murung dibanding biasanya."

Chuuya tak mampu berkata-kata. Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya dipikirkan anak ini? Seingatnya, Dazai masih bisa ketawa-ketiwi dengan percobaan bunuh diri gak jelasnya itu.

"Dan, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Chuuya sambil bersedekap kesal.

"Terakhir kali saya lihat kalian masih mengobrol dengan baik."

Chuuya tercengang. Hah? Yang seperti itu bisa disebut "mengobrol dengan baik"?

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Chuuya melarikan pandangannya dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Akutagawa masih meneliti dirinya.

Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya menghela nafas, "Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi, jika saya boleh sarankan, segeralah berbaikan."

Chuuya meliriknya tajam, "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Itu hanya saran saya," Akutagawa sedikit menunduk hormat lalu segera berbalik, "Dazai- _senpai_ terlihat senang berteman dengan Nakahara- _senpai_. Saya pikir, pertemanan kalian tidak seharusnya rusak seperti ini."

Setelahnya Chuuya ditinggalkan seorang diri dengan pikiran dan hati yang berkecamuk. "Senang"? Selain itu, dia bilang mereka berteman?

Cuih! Yang benar saja! Anak kurang ajar itu menjalin pertemanan dengannya?

Walau begitu, jauh di lubuk hatinya Chuuya membenarkan perkataan Akutagawa.

"Kami tak boleh terus bertengkar seperti ini."

Meski tak tahu harus melakukan apa, setidaknya Chuuya telah mendapatkan kemantapan hati.

Chuuya tersadar akan satu hal. Lho? Tunggu. Sebenarnya, Akutagawa itu siapanya Dazai, sih?

* * *

 **~ Pojok Author ~**

Author: … /Kriiiik Kriiiik/

Hal paling ingin saya ucapkan adalah… maaf dan terima kasih.

Dark Sarah: Gak dijelaskan pun kalian sudah paham, kan? Manusia satu ini memang pantas di—

Rasio Sarah: Sudah, sudah! Duduk manis dan biarkan dia melanjutkan!

Author: Yah… begitulah…

Akhirnya saya dapat waktu luang yang membuat mental saya naik-turun. Liburan datang, tapi tugas kerkom belum selesai dan masuk nanti tak terasa malah menghadapi ulangan. Kalian yang senasib mudah-mudahan diberi kesabaran dan kekuatan, ya. Aminkan juga untuk saya, oke? /Sadar, uy!/

Karya saya yang lain juga mulai terbengkalai. Mudah-mudahan nanti tetap bisa kelar. (Mari berdoa bersama)

Omong-omong, ff ini bakalan selesai satu-dua chapter lagi. Bagaimana kesan dan pesan serta pendapat menurut saudara-saudari sekalian? :)

Oke, balasan reviewnya! :)

 **~ Ziandra Amaela ~**

Moshi-moshi! ^^ :) Hehe~ Makasih banyak lho! :D O:) #Ganbarimasu! Btw, user name kamu berubah, ya?

 **~ Franada Aland ~**

Moshi-moshi! ^^ :) Menurutmu begitu? Hm… Boleh juga idenya. Tapi, sayangnya hal itu belum terungkap di seri bagian ini. :(

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

 **RnR?** **:)**

 **At last but not least…**

Innaa lillahi wa innaa ilaihi raaji'uun

TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS PERISTIWA PENEMBAKAN DI SELANDIA BARU

Semoga amal ibadah korban diterima dan keluarga/kerabat yang ditinggalkan serta korban lain diberi ketabahan dan kekuatan, amin ya robbal 'alamin.


End file.
